The Grand Magic Fiancés Games
by NeverForgetHowMuchILoveYou
Summary: After the Tenrou Island's incident Fairy Tail is back! Master Makarov is chosen by the Council to be KING OF FIORE and he takes Erza so she could be PRINCESS OF FIORE! They decide that Erza has too marry NOW,so they make a competition called the Grand Magic Games with men from all the guilds and the winner gets the big price,ERZA'S HAND IN MARRIAGE! ERZA X EVERYONE! MOSTLY JERZA!
1. Chapter 1: The Games Begin

**Hey this is my first story ever, a friend of mine told me about this site were I could pubish my stories so first time ever and dont be too harsh...Anyway hope you like it and leave a review if you have something to say, good or bad I dont mind :D I made a rhyme! I'm awsome! ;)**

**ENJOY!:D**

**BTW : I own nothing.**

* * *

"The Grand Magic Fiancés Games"

Chapter 1: The Games Begin

A new morning in my new home, I'm having trouble getting used to the sudden change but I think it will work out…I think…

Master Makarov was chosen to be King by the Council and the weirdest thing is I am now part of the Royalty too. All the girls in Fairy Tail work in the castle and as for the boys well…who knows.

Anyway today there is an important meeting with the Council so I'll head that way, I still have my pajamas on and I was thinking about what they'll say as I'm walking to the Meeting Room.

As soon as I open the door, the chairman Gran Doma, shouts at me "Princess Scarlet! You are late again!" like always, this guy is always so…strict.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" I said going around the wide crystal table and taking my usual spot next to my…Foster Dad? I guess, Master Makarov.

"So…What's up?" I asked encouraging the old people there to talk and stop staring at me like I'm a teen age rebel.

"Princess Scarlet I do not think that is an appropriate language" that relic of ancient times, Org, loves to correct my "vulgar" way of talking.

"Yeah, yeah I get it" resting my elbow on the table I supported my head with my hand on my cheek and relaxed closing my eyes to listen to the extensive list they were about to start complaining about how I screw up every time…

"Erza, the Council and I have decided to make a gigantic event called the Grand Magic Games" the King, Makarov, stands on the table and announcing "Really?" I ask yawning.

"The winner will have the right to marry you!" the atmosphere is truly boring, I didn't really hear that correctly so I just pretended to have listened "Sure, sure, whatev…" his words echoed inside my head and my eyes were open in a flash "…er"

"Wait, WHAT?!" okey that took me by surprise and his grin only made it worse "Too late you said yes!" HIS LAUGHING IN MY FACE! GOD! "NO WAY! I'LL END UP WITH SOME FREAK!"

"Now, now dear go get ready the event starts this afternoon" my foster dad is literally kicking me out I can't believe it! I was planning to protest for the rest of the morning right outside the door but…

"Princess!" I heard Lucy calling as she comes closer to me "Hey, I thought we agreed you'll keep calling me Erza" I said uncomfortably looking away for her "I'm sorry!" she made a reverence and I facepalmed "Oh! Sorry! I…" she leaned and made another reverence.

"Forget" I sigh and head to my room "Erza! We must get you ready for the Games!" I look over my shoulder and pose sexily showing my pink PJs with small drawings of swords "Don't I look hot enough?" Lucy blushed and I grinned "I was kidding! C'mon lets go" I said and went to my room.

Lucy arrives a moment later with Mirajane and Cana "Oh boy…"

The afternoon finally came. After being brutally abused and tortured by my maid-friends, who turned me into Taylor Swift's replica of the Love Story video, we are finally on our way to the Grand Magic Games Coliseum. The white chariot decorated with golden ornaments and sapphires pulled by horses had to take a different coarse due to the massive crowds that head the stadium.

Once we finally made it, the girls quickly guide me to a secret path and I end up on a balcony. The balcony was…high, I tilt my body supporting on the rail so I wouldn't fall and the crowd cheers widely.

Okey I didn't saw that coming and I raised my gaze at the gigantic lacrima with my face on. I felt the hot red warmth in my cheeks until the voice in the speakers caught my attention, I looked for the familiar voice and there he was my so beloved Foster Dad standing on a stage that was on the arena.

"The Princess of Fiore has arrived!" he announced making the masses cheer madly and my face turn as red as my hair.

"I'm proud of starting like this the Grand Magic Games!" massive cheering "Millions of men inscribed in this competition, most of them were consider…not capacitated for the Games therefore I have reduced the number drastically only leaving the best of the best. The man who proves his worth of my daughter will win her lovely hand in marriage…the big question here is…who will that be?"

"Presenting here the first participants…" he pointed at a pair of huge open doors were some shadows were visible "How exciting" I said sarcastically and waited for the mysterious participants to show up.

"From Sabertooth, Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagear and the dragon twins Sting Eucliffe Rogue Cheney!" Sabertooth? Aren't they the current most powerful guild or whatever? Anyway that Sting boy is really cute…I followed him with my eyes as him and the rest of Sabertooth walked to the stage.

He seemed like a cocky guy with that confident look in his blue wild eyes but still not good enough to be in the marring list.

"Up next…of Blue Pegasus, Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki and Ichiya Vandalay…Kotobuki…?" he trailed of trying to understand the name in the small paper on his hand, the entire plant would0ve been able to hear the cricket "Come out now!" he shouted and the crowd came back with their spirit and excitement.

Oh My God…Ichiya is here…no way…he's looking at me with that 'men!' tick he has, I'm gonna hurl…

Composing myself again I watch the elegant modeling they made on their way to the stage with those fancy and expensive suits. I was enjoying until they stood on stage and Ichiya winked at me and I now I'm totally freaking out.

"From Lamia Scale…Lyon Vastia" oww I can hear Grays complaintments in this moment "and currently wizard saint Jura Neekis!" the crowd abnormally cheered with this guy so he might be a strong opponent though I wish he lose, not to be rude but his facial hair and lack of actual hair…sure will keep him out of the list, along with everyone so far.

"Quatro Cerberus only man, the S-Class mage…the "Drunken Falcon" Bacchus!" Bacchus! Really, this guy! He's a total ASSHOLE! Damn! I look as he walks his way to the stage stumbling a bit, once in the stage he drank the whole booze bottle he had with him and gave me a pervy look. I was totally disgusted and gave him my not-even-in-your-dreams-you-perv.

"Best for last…for Fairy Tail" the crowd started to jeer and shout insults, that made Makarov a bit uneasy but he had to proceed with the show "The celestial spirit Loke" what can he do that? He noticed my surprise and smirk launching fireworks from his hand to the sky and wrote 'Marry Me Erza' my face flushed and the crowd actually cheered for him. Maybe he'd won half the hearts of the ladies out there.

"the exchange mage Elfman Strauss" the crowd mocked once again with Elfman's entrance, specially because well it was just me or he grow a lot? And those gorilla sounds he made didn't help at all.

"Gray Fullbuster the ice maker mage" why are they even participating, I can't marry my brothers! "Last but not least…all three dragon slayers" Oh boy not these three… "Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar and Natsu Dragneel!" the crowd started murmuring probably because Fairy Tail had besides "new" comers, three dragon slayers. Master Makarov was pleased with this reaction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I here declare the Grand Magic Games beg-" the interruption caught my attention and I looked at Master someone was whispering something in his ear, his eyes lost as information came in. the messenger left and Makarov clear his throat to get every ones attention.

"It looks like we have a last moment participant…" everything was silent by the mysterious situation "…former Council Member, Wizard Saint and Fugitive of Justice…" I gasped, my heart rate rocketed to the moon and my body starts to shake.

"Jellal Fernandes…"


	2. Chapter 2: A Challenging Event

Thanks a lot!

Arcobaleno-lover

Elixiria

Ein 001

ScarletXxXKhrymi

You're awesome you guys! I really appreciate the reviews and please keep up with them, THEY REALLY HELP!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Challenging Event

"Jellal Fernandes…" entering the doors with a hood on covering his face and walked to the stage the only sound on the whole Coliseum was the noise his boots made when they hit the ground.

He stepped on the stage and removed his hood slowly. The entire female population fainted.

The screaming of the girls could be heard in the whole wide world, I can't blame them, Jellal IS a hot mess after all, it's been 7 years since I last saw him. Man why is he even here? Is his memory back?

He looked up at me and smirk form in his face before he looked down again, what was that suppose to mean!? This guy is killing me!

"You're welcome" I heard the voice behind me and jumped surprised "Master Mavis!?" she smiled "You did this!?" I asked shocked her smile grow "Yeah, isn't it great!" she said happily "NO!" "Why not? Your Marrying List is empty" she laughed "Because…when it comes to that guy, I always end up getting hurt somehow…" I look down remembering those times we met in the past.

"But he loves you, that's why he's here!" Mavis encouraged me "But I don't! My guard is up and I'M NOT FALLING IN LOVE!" she gave me a reassuring smile "Fine, Fine, whatever you say" I knew she said that sarcastically but I really don't what to talk about it so I just turned and watch the Games.

"Each day will have one unexpected event, a normal event and a fight, the winner gets most points but the losers may win points too. You can win points in and out of the Stadium by…you know using your charm" he smiles suggestively and proceed "But if the Princess bats you you'll lose points so watch your tongues" he said seriously and a bit threateningly.

"All the participants, the first event is about to start be prepared" the new King of Fiore declared and pointed at me.

"Princess! Come down!" he commanded, I stared at him like how-the-hell-am-I-going-down but he waited "I know how" Mavis said, I was turning around to ask her how should I go down but she suddenly pushed me and I now I'm free falling from the balcony "What was that for!" I shout behind me "You'll thank me later" she said waving from the balcony, I sigh and closed my eyes, she still thinks we have a chance…

I turned and to face the ground ready to save my ass "Re-equip!" …huh? I'll try again "Re-equip!" my eyes flash open as panic sets in "Magic's not working, magic's not working, magic's not working" I murmured repeatedly to myself as the ground was getting bigger in my eyes.

"KYYYYAAA!" my secret girl scream came as my eyes shut close in fear...

Something's off here…Why's there was no crash? Am I dead? What's going on!? When I open my eyes, an inch from my face the first thing I see…A pair of emerald eyes looking right into mine, I was lost in his deep gaze but not lost enough to notice…Is it me or his taking too much time to blink…or breathe…

I look down and notice he was carrying me bride-style, my arms around his neck, I also notice Jura and Orga kneeling on each side of Jellal's feet and Laxus slightly closer to him was in the middle, their arms extending to catch me just before colliding with the ground.

A few meters behind Natsu, Sting, Gray, Lyon, Hibiki, Loke, Ren and Eve were in a running position but like everyone they were like froze in time.

Behind them Rufus, Elfman, Rogue and Gajeel in running position except for Rufus who had his arm extended towards me probably trying to use magic to save me.

And way behind them Bacchus with troubling expression and a pink shade on his cheeks because of his not so sober state, he was stumbling trying to catch me too I guessed. Even worse, just down the stage Ichiya was surrounded by his perfume and motioning to me, I admit it's a nice gesture to try and save me but that was lame.

Awww, they all tried to save me! How cute!

After seeing the scene in pause and looking back where I began, in Jellal's eyes…Time returned to its normal state, how did that happen? What the hell?! In my state of confusion his voice and closeness to me was making me nervous "Erza…" WARNING! WARNING! HEARTBEATS DANGEROUSLY HIGH! REPEATING, DANGEROUSLY HIGH!

The crowd screamed passionately, breaking me of my trance, I got off his arms giving my back to him and walked to the stage "Seems like the Bad Boy wins the first round!" a magic +5 appeared over Jellal's head and cheers exploded from the public thought he didn't even look up just stand there looking at me, I walk all the way and avoid all the eyes looking at me. I was sure a pink shade was on my cheeks.

The participants were all surprised and all of them except for Jellal of course start to complain "That's so unfair!" "Man she could have been killed!" "Yeah what's wrong with you King!?" "Yeah!" "No way that dude has the upper hand!" "Yeah he probably cheated!" "Yeah!" they kept complaining and whining.

"No need to worry gentlemen there'll be much more coming up" Makarov gives me this evil grin and I gulp nervously and looked away.

The arena's ground starts to shake and splits in half, everybody is like whooot? Except for the competitors that look all mighty and tough.

From underneath the ground a gigantic speaker came with 16 chairs randomly spread all over the huge arena.

"This game its simple, music will start playing and you'll walk around the chairs, when the music stops you have to sit on a chair and the one that's not sitting loses" You got to be kidding me...

…MY FUTURE HUSBAND PARTLY DEPENDS ON THE MUSICAL CHAIRS GAME!


	3. Chapter 3: The Musical Chairs

**Thanks a lot! :D**

**Arcobaleno-lover : I LOVE YOU FANGIRLING! THANKS A LOT YOU'RE AWESOME! **

**ScarletXxXKhrymi : THANK YOU! Here comes the game just for you ;) and I promise a lot more fun games coming up!**

**Guest : THANKS! Next chapter up!**

**Chrissie : Thank you!**

**AnimeLoverxxxSinceBirth : Here's next chapter! Thank You!**

**I was acutally taking my time to write this but...a certain review... ;)**

**Ash lite -former EST : ...Your intimidatingly threaty review kind of help my brain to work and make this chapter a bit...faster...so thanks...I guess...**

**Nahhh I'm just kidding! Though you did help a bit I have to admit ;) Anyway thanks you guys are really really awesome and I give you all this chapter:D**

**Please keep reviewing, IT REALLY HELPS! If you dont believe me ask Ash lite -former EST :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Musical Chairs

"Let the second event begin!" he announced and cheers sound again. The competitors formed all around the chairs, they were taking this very seriously even if we are talking about the musical chairs game, they were either warming up or in a fighting stance "All Fired Up" like Natsu would say.

I sit on the stage step and wait for the fierce battle to begin "DJ hit play!" when the childish song starts, the strongest and most powerful male wizards in Fiore start walking around the chairs. Everyone of them was all mysterious, watching every move someone made and throwing quick glances at me.

Can you imagine my position here!? I can't believe this.

The music suddenly stopped and what I thought would be a peaceful chairs game turn out to be a war battle field. The quickest mages, Jellal, Laxus, Jura and Orga were safe and sound in a blink of an eye but the rest…

Natsu is literally punching his way to a free chair, Gray froze Ichiya and won his chair, Hibiki had made a mental map and arrived walking to his chair, Ren had some trouble with Lyon but both of them manage to sit, Gajeel used his long range steel arm to prevent Rogue from sitting and won the chair, Loke and Sting fought too but realizing there were 2 empty chairs they just gave that I'll-be-watching-you look and sat peacefully.

Rufus tricked Ichiya who had just freed from Gray's ice and won the chair, Bacchus was so drunk that he was stumbling his way to a chair but Rogue who had just recovered from Gajeel's punch came out of nowhere and appeared on the chair with a sorry-dude look and Bacchus looked troubly drunk. Eve had no problem finding a chair and Elfman was running to the last spot but out of thin air Ichiya tackles him and takes the sit.

"That's the first round for you all! Elfman and Bacchus are out with -1 points each! And for the winners..." +1s appeared over the sitting men and they all celebrated happily, I couldn't help but smile at their childish celebration "Stand!" they did as told "Remove 4 chairs!" they all were in shock "WHAT!" I was surprised too that was a quick step perhaps?

4 chairs disappeared and the chairs places shuffled once again, the participants looked even more competitively as the music started once again, going round and round around the chairs.

Music stops and once again in that millisecond Jellal, Laxus, Jura and Orga were safe. They were seriously fast.

Gray fought Lyon this time but Natsu attacked them by surprise and sent them flying to opposite sites and took the chair with that boyish grin on "Been waiting so long to do that!" Hibiki again arrived safe and sound to a chair, Gray gets up spotting a free chair and ran to it on his way Ren appeared but he was so desperate he just send him flying with his ice cannon and took the chair "Man that was close"

Lyon recovered too he was like a feet away from the chair he literally just had to stand and sit on the chair, he was standing and Rufus came in a blink but was frozen with his ice magic, Lyon smirks and sits exhausted. Sting and Rogue fought over a chair, that must be tough for brothers, but Eve took the sit calmly as they fought over it. The twin dragons were like the-hell! But Eve gave a sorry expression making the dragons roar.

Rogue had given up on fighting Sting and ran to another chair, he was to determined to sit on that particular chair that he didn't saw Loke right in front of him. Loke punched Rogue face, knocking him out and sat on the chair, in the distance Sting sitting on a chair with a smirk on his face nodded and Loke returned the smirk and nod. Oh ow that could be a dangerous alliance…

The one chair to men…Gajeel was farther away but Ichiya wasn't that close either. Gajeel was way faster that Ichiya and in his last attempt he threw a weird grenade like thing that exploded right on Gajeel's face…but nothing happened or at least that's what I thought until, Gajeel sniffed and covered his mouth and nose. A stink-bomb seriously the oldest trick of the book! Ichiya was saved once again while Gajeel rolled on the ground covering his nose and probably cursing on Ichiya's mother. Can't say I blame him…

"That the end of round 2! The losers Ren, Rufus, Gajeel and Rogue get -2 points!" "WHAT!?" the losers exclam in unison "You bet big time, you lose big time" the king briefly explains "As for the winners…" +2 signs appear now and the winners celebrate like before. I got to admit this is beginning to get interesting and fun!

I grinned for the first time since getting to the Coliseum and the camera decides to focus on me. The crowd went as wild as when Jellal came in for the first time and Makarov seem happy with me starting to enjoy this.

The competitors look at me smiling too and that made me even happier! Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, maybe it could work!

"Now that our Princess seemed to be interested on the game will do it more…challenging" the crowd was all oh-what's-he-gonna-do-next and I can't negate I kind of feel that way too, giggles.

"Besides removing 5 more chairs this time…Once you're sitting and there's no empty sits…Your greatest weakness will come to you and you'll have to deal with it!" wide eyes and jaws on the floor clearly demonstrate that the so-mighty-competitors are scared sometimes. Oh men I'll definitely love this!

The chairs shuffled and the song began, again the air was full of competitiveness and the music stopped sooner than before taking everyone off guard. They were all like statues until Ichiya moved and surprisingly one the first chair, Jellal reacts too and punches Orga knocking him out and taking a chair quickly, Jura knocked the defenseless Hibiki out and took his seat, Loke sneaked silently to a chair while Sting picked up a fight with Natsu and were quite even, until…

A huge crashing sound was heard and they looked for the source spotting on the distance, Gray and Lyon were both frozen. I facepalmed, they facepalmed, everyone faceplamed as Sting and Natsu walked to the remaining chairs.

"Facing part 2 of round 3…" he paused dramatically "…a popular weakness among our participants…MOTION SICKNESS!" "NOOOO!" Natsu, Sting and Laxus screamed in fear as their chairs start moving and fatigue sets in.

"This sucks!" "Make it stop!" "This is not funny!" "I'm gonna hurl…" "I give up!" "Yeah me too!" "…" the crowd burst in laughs and I do as well. Natsu and Sting are fine but seeing Laxus pleading that way was another thing!

"They're out!" the chairs stopped moving and the dragon slayers felt face down on the ground "Our nest two victims have the same weakness…KAREN LILICA!" Loke and Ichiya froze with the mention of that name "Com-" "I GIVE UP" in unison the words came and the public started murmuring.

"Very well then…you're out!" they both felt to their knees looking down and that made feel sad for Loke because of what happened and he stills carries her on his back after all this years.

"Proceeding with the might, Wizard Saint…Ju-" "I SURRENDER!" he screamed and my jaw dropped to the ground with everyone elses, I look astonished at my Foster Dad and he was trying so hard not to laugh that he had to make funny faces.

"Finally! Our favorite Bad Boy…Jellal Fernandes…"

…OH MY GOD, WHAT WILL JELLAL'S GREATEST WEAKNESS BE!?


	4. Chapter 4: Reality Show Coming Up!

**Guys you just keep getting better thanks a lot!**

**Guests : Thanks for reviewing and kepp up you're awesome!**

**AnimeloverxxxSinceBirth : Here's next chapter, sorry it took so long!**

**ScarletXxXKhrymi : I hope you happy with the result;)**

**Acrobaleno-lover : THANK YOU! Here's the answer to your question!**

**Ash Lite -former EST : I LOVE YOU SMALL FISH BRAIN FICS! KEEP THEM UP!**

**Sorry it took so long:( I didnt had a chance to write but yesterday I wrote this chapter and another two:D sooooo if you wanna now what's up next you'll have to leave tons of reviews for meee:DDDDD! **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 4: Reality Show Coming Up!

I look at him, expecting to see him shaking in fear but he was way too calm and confident for my taste. Anyway I'll just have to wait for Makarov to announce it. There was a strange sensation in the air surrounding me and in the blink of an eye I was facing Jellal.

Okey, what just happened? Why is he smiling and WHY AM I HERE? I look around and find the spot where I was seating 2 seconds ago. This is so weird "The former most wanted criminal in Fiore's greatest weakness is…" he points at me and the whole crowd gasps "ERZA SCARLET!" the paralyzed public heard this and the shock turned into the loudest cheering screams, applauses and whistling ever heard.

The heat was radiating from my face as he stands from his chair and walks to me, WHY AM I NOT MOVING? NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! BACK OFF! MOVE ERZA MOVE! OH MY GOD HIS CLOSE VERY CLOSE TOO CLOSE! HIS HAND IS CUPPING MY CHEEK! WHY IS HE DOING THAT! GET OFF ME…OH NO…

HE'S LEANINIG CLOSER AND CLOSER... "JELLAL HAD JUST STOLEN A KISS FROM THE MIGHTY S-CLASS MAGE TITANIA!" WARNING! WARNING! SYSTEM FAILURE! REPEATING, SYSTEM FAILURE! ABORT! ABORT! I got it wrong…after THIS the loudest cheering screams, applauses and whistling ever heard were definitely heard NOW for sure.

I don't feel his lips on mine anymore and I open my eyes just to meet his centimeters away "Okey buddy, this way, remember she my daughter right there" Makarov said sounding a bit threateningly but Jellal just keeps looking at me with those dazzling emerald eyes…and his angelic smile…Wait, WHAT?! GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW!

"Okey, okey you got me" Jellal said raising his arms in defeat walking with the rest of the participants that glare and snarl darkly at him. A +5 appeared over his head and that made the dark aura around the others to expand and darken.

"Now, to conclude this evening's events...There will be a 1 vs 1 BATTLE!" the crowd cheer in anticipation, a box materialized on the stage and Master when to it taking a paper from inside it.

"Fighter number 1 is…Natsu Dragneel!" the crowd jeers but Natsu didn't say anything just smiles at me as he walks to the battlefield, I smile back and he nods, with that I knew he meant "I'll win this battle for you, just watch me" I don't like showing off but I'm a really good body language reader;)

"Fighter number 2…" takes another paper "Sting Eucliffe!" making the crowd wild, he looks at me with his cool blue eyes and walks to the battlefield.

I walk to the stage and sit on the place I was before Jellal…I don't wanna talk about it…its just that he is so…ugh I can't believe this! What so ever with that kiss-stealer, I'll just enjoy the fight and see who qualified for being my husband.

"FIGHT!" the gong sounds and the two dragon slayers rush at each other at top speed, Sting was beating him up pretty badly, he wasn't even sweating and Natsu well can't say his fine.

"Natsu-san I waited so long to fight you, I won't lose" Sting said while Natsu was trying to catch his breath and got up laughing a bit "Is that all you got?" Natsu laughs cheekily and cleans the blood off his face making Sting frown, then smile confidently as a strange white aura surrounded his body and white marks appear on him.

What's that power? Suddenly Sting bolted in Natsu's direction, Natsu didn't even saw him move until he was right on his face and beat him like a drum. After that he kicks Natsu up sending him to the air "White Dragon's ROAR!" a white laser beam fires from his mouth and gets a direct hit on Natsu.

I CAN'T SEE A THING WITH ALL THE SMOKE! After what seemed like an eternity, the smoke clears and Natsu is lying on the ground…

"HE'S DOWN!" the fusses from the crowd evidently in Sting's favor uproars, I look at him on the ground "C'mon Natsu get up…" I whisper so low to myself to make sure no one hears me, but I didn't notice the microphone was right below my mouth…the entire Stadium went silent…

Sting looks at me with that weren't-you-amazed-by-my-incredible-power-that-bea t-the-hell-out-of-him face, but as I throw a quick look in Natsu's direction and back at him, a smirk appears on my face and I point at Natsu. Sting alarms and looks that way just to find Natsu's fist colliding with his face sending him flying away and crashing the ground making a big hole.

"UNBELIEVEABLE! THE WINNER IS NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Makarov announce proudly and the crowd couldn't help but applaud at least, a smile crept in my face and Natsu threw me his insignia childish smile as the magic +5 appeared over him and -5 over the hole he made on the ground were Sting was.

"The scores of today are the following…Jellal Fernandes in first place with 16 points, in second place Natsu Dragneel with 11 points, third place Laxus Dreyar, Loke and Jura Neekis with 6 points each, fourth place Sting Eucliffe with 1 point, fifth place Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia, Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm and Orga Nanagear, sixth place all with -1 points and current lower position Gajeel Redfox, Rogue Cheney, Bacchus and Rushus Lohr"

The crowd starts to encore Jellal's name, which annoys me quite a lot, I could feel his gaze on me.

"Now competitors come and sit with the pri-" my secret girly scream came out for the second time this day as they all came rushing to me and fighting to be near me, we are all now sitting there, I was trying to make some space but they just stick together!

Now that they're all here…Wait, where's Jellal? Not that I care, though I look around a bit curious and spot him were everyone was standing before they stampede here. Look at him, his just there standing with that dreamy face meeting my gaze "Seems like someone's thinking of someone else" the King said suggestively and the crowd went all "AWWWW!" overwhelmed.

Jellal walks to me with that angelic…forget that…annoyingly marvelous…that's wrong too…I meant he's the most stupidly wonderful…ugh, whatever you get the idea.

He stands before me still holding my gaze and smiling mischievously. Hmm…what could that smile mean…? I wonder narrowing my eyes and out off the blue, I could feel his arms wrapped around me and lifting me in a loving embrace. He spinned like 4 times before sitting on the stage and SITTING ON HIS LAP! I glare at him and see that annoying little kid's smile he made innocently hugging me tighter to his chest as the stage transforms into a flying stage and takes us back to the castle.

SITTING ME ON HIS LAP AND HUGGING ME LIKE IF I WAS HIS TEDDY BEAR! WHO THE HELL DOES THIS GUY THINKS HE IS! AND WHAT WITH THE FLYING STAGE!

* * *

**Remember to leave your reviews please so the story can continue and you can know what happens once they arrive to the castle!**


	5. Chapter 5: Home Delivery!

**Thanks a lots!**

**AnimeLoverxxxSinceBirth : THANK YOU! I love your "Oh, your future husband, why?" I will defeninitly use that later, hope you dont mind :D**

**Arcobaleno-lover : THANKS! What you said on your PS "Erza, that man is Jellal Fernandes, the only man you will love and will ever love" will defenitly be on the story too, that's great thank you alot really**

**ScarletXxXKhrymi : Keep your fangirling on for chapter 6 that one for sure will make your week! THANK YOUUU!**

** Guest : YOU RULE! THANKS!**

**FairyMage : THANK YOU A LOT! You can bet she reeeeally liiiiikes him:D **

**You guys are the best thanks for the reviews I LOOOOOVE THEM! Unfortunatly...this chapter doesn't contain that much Jerza:( the story consists of ERZA X EVERYONE sooooo you know is sort of a filler chapter you can call it that...anyway...please leave more reviews I liiiiiike them:D and wait for next chapter which is EXCLUSIVELY JERZA ONLY! **

* * *

Chapter 5: Home Delivery!

"Now that they're gone, the Grand Magic Games will continue even out of the Coliseum. How may you be wondering? That's simple, earlier I mention the participants could make points not only here but outside too right. Well a camera will secretly follow Princess Erza EVERYWHERE! And you can watch what the participants plan to gain her heart outside public too! It would be like a reality show, except they don't know we're filming them! This will show air on channel 7 as soon as they land on the castle so I recommend yo-"

The crowd started to run and get out of the Stadium to get home on time and watch the new REALITY SHOW! So in a few second they were all out heading home.

Makarov chuckled and looked at the stars "Erza will finally marry…and I'll be RICH! Everyone wins!" he laughed and went to the castle to meet Erza and her fiancés.

Ugh! Jella has been nuzzling me all the way home, I'm sure I wasn't the only one who saw him accidently falling of the stageship, the others looked at him as if they were going to rip him to shred, but unfortunately that didn't happen.

Finally home, ready for this bunch of guys to leave. I head happily to the huge front door of the castle when… "ERZA!" I hear daddy calling. Damn! Close enough! "Would you mind taking out guests to the dining room" did I heard wrong and he said to let them come in and have dinner with them? "Pardon?" I ask , maybe I heard wrong, maybe he said would you mind kicking the pervs out of garden room…

I now I now, I'm not that lucky, Damn! "You're having dinner with the gentlemen please take them inside" he said as if it wasn't the worst idea he ever had "Sure, where are them?" everyone looks at me and I raise my hand. Jeez, what a sense of humor "It was a joke!" a burst of suddenly came and everyone turns the attention to HIM…Jellal.

"That was a nice one Erza, you're hilarious!" he said after laughing for some reason, I just gave him a quick smile and turned "This way" I said and start walking inside.

We walk over the red carpet above the marble floor, they stare widely at the everything. That part I can't blame them, it is pretty impressive. I lead them to the dining room's door.

GATE OF THE DINING ROOM, I OPEN THEE! I've always wanted to do that! I walk inside as they follow close behind. I sat on one of the chairs that was on the middle of the long table but that was the greatest mistake I've ever done cause right after me they all run and tried to sit on the chairs next to mine.

…Oh my god…

If you're still guessing why it was the greatest mistake it's not that complicated. I'm sitting on they only chair left of 19 chairs…and my plate is on my lap. They're all sitting on the floor in front of me, quite calm now that THEY'VE DESTROIED THE ENTIRE DINING ROOM!

After we all finish eating, Makarov came to give an announcement "The participants that are on the first 3 places will be individually escorted by the Princess from least to great and the rest comes with me" WHAT! Now I'll have to take them one by one! Men that's too many stairs and besides its me or he didn't say a word about the mess they made! Anyway he's taking most of the worst part of the group which is kind of a wish I secretly made.

"Ichiya come" I said trying to sound like I wasn't going to hurl "Men!" I hate so many things about this guy! From his appearance, to his stupid phrase and the way he stinks! Almost feeling lucky that we arrived quickly to his assigned room I smile.

"Here you go, night" I say as quickly as I can and motion to leave but he stops me…Damn! So close! "Yes, what's wrong?" I try to smile friendly but I so don't want to that my smile kind off distortionates "Erza…KISS ME!" my eyes wide as he jumps to me with lips puckered… "NO F*CKING WAY!" I punch him right on the lips "MEN!" he flies back and makes a hole on his room's door.

I was satisfied when the small sound of the -1 rang and I leave. Damn, what's wrong with him! I thank god that my strengths is pure physical because with my magic not working correctly, that would have been the end.

Up next, Jura Neekis, he better not try a move or else…

I only show my face on the open door and call him "Jura!" he comes and we part to his room. The trip was silent to the second floor and finally standing out, I open the door for him "There you go" he smiles thankfully "Thank you Princess, may you have a good night" he said and enters the room closing the door behind him without saying another word…

FINALLY A GENTLEMEN! TOTALLY +1! I happily run back to the room, is it that hard being nice! Thank you Jura!

"Loke, you're next!" I think I walked too fast cause he were there in a blink of an eye "Hold on Erza" I hear his voice coming from behind realizing I was already at his room "Oh sorry" hehehe my bad. I open the door and he walks to me "You know, I my shades were off I'll be blind" whaaaa….Is is me or the hall is getting hotter "Goodnight!" with the red blush on my face I go back, I was close enough to hear the little approving sound the +1 makes when appears, and that made me blush even deeper…if possible.

"Laxus!" I had to admit I had a tiny crush on Laxus before but that change because of his sudden change on attitude but now that he's back to his normal self, who knows maybe…

I just love his tone muscular body…and his spiky blonde hair…and his unusual orange eyes…and the way he folds his arms over his chest, exposing his big biceps…

"Erza" I hear my name being called snapping me out off my fantasy "Yes?" he chuckles "You're drooling" damn he noticed it! "Pff…no I'm not" I say turning around quickly removing the drool off my chin and turning back at him, I open the door and he chuckles once again.

What did I do now? He pats the top of my head "Night, Erza" and he enters the room…WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!? "Hey! Oh forget it…" what so ever, he probably still thinks I'm 5. I heard the +1 and that made me blush as red as my hair…Damn!

"Natsu, move your ass right here!" It was so easier to be myself with Natsu "Aye!" as we walk to the room I really wanted to congratulate him for his battle so I did "Hey Natsu, your battle was awesome!" he smiles childishly "Oh that was nothing" he says modestly "Really! You've grown very strong…I'm proud of you…"

I open the door his room and before I could say anything he looks at me in the eyes "I've train very hard for to win this thing and you can bet I'll win this thing for you" I smile captivated by his promise and watch him enter his room. Maybe Natsu was a good candidate…he's got that one thing…

"Hey Erza, I'm taking a shower would you like to join me!" …to good to be real… "Sure, then will have sex and you'll win the Games!" I couldn't sound more sarcastically "Really!" apparently I could have "OFF COARSE NOT YOU PERV!" I push him inside and close the door "This guy…" I smile unable to resist.

Still the -1 noise came and I couldn't have agreed more. As I walk back, I remember who I'll have to go for…

NONE OTHER THAN THE JELLAL FERNANDES!

SH*T!

* * *

**Remember to leave reviews pretty please! and wait for the next JERZA ONLY CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Balcony Scene

**Thanks a lots!**

**GroundZerFirework: Thanks for the note really I'd just check that out! I'm glad that made you smile your review made me smile:D**

**Arcobaleno-lover: A promise is a promise here's the JERZA ONLY CHAPTER! Hope you really like it and be fangirling:D please leave your review describing how you were fangirling and people around you got hurt, I LOVE THAT!**

**AnimeLoverxxxSinceBirth: Its Jellal turn! Next chapter is up!...well is down but you get the idea;)**

**ScarletXxXKhrymi: well thank you, I love you people! here's next chapter:D**

**THANK everyone for reviewing as alway keep it up please it inspires alot I also wanted to thank all those who follow and favorite the story it feels awesome just like you all are thanky really. I encourage everyone that reads the story to review it please and let me know if you have any idea or something to say dont be shy;)**

**JERZA CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Balcony Scene

He better not try something funny of I swear I'll… "Je-" I scan the room but there's no sign of the blunette, great, now what.

I sigh and head for my room, his crazy if he thinks I'll look for him, hell no!

My room is the highest tower of the castle almost touching the clouds and the closest tower is not that close so it's a very private place, far away from any participants. YEI!

As I walk all the way up the stairs, finally arriving to my room, I immediately close the door and walk to the balcony. I love being on the balcony cause its very a quiet place where I can look at the stars and think.

I look at the stary sky, letting my thoughts surround me I lean on the railing. I can't believe he's back…After 7 years, he's finally back…Can't help but to smile, he's finally free. All does years trapped in darkness, I wish I could've saved him…and tell him how much I lo…..NG FOR HIM TO GO TO HELL!

"JELLAL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he smiles looking at the stars "That smile from before…You were thinking of me" he states, what the hell does that suppose to mean! "You used to smile like that all the time…" he looks back at me. Wait does that mean his memory's back?

He chuckles "Yeah, its all back" am I really that obvious? "Yeah" he laughs "Now you read minds or what?" I ask playfully, he smiles again and takes a step closer but I take a step back and he frowns "What's wrong?" he asks, BUSTED! "Simon…?" I said and his expression changes to sorrow.

"Oh…" he said looking away "Can I treat you like before?" please say yes, please say yes…I mean, say no say no say no "I wish" close enough "I know how selfish I am for asking for your forgiveness about Simon and…everything, but that's who I am so please-" I cut him off "You can't ask me just to forget the fact that you killed my friend and ruined my life" I said perhaps a bit too cold and he looked down.

C'mon Jellal I just gave you an open door to show me you're strong and will fight for me! Please, fight back, please… "You're right…" DAMN! NO I'M NOT, C'MON JELLAL DON'T GIVE UP! I kept my cold face on and gave my back to him so he wouldn't suspect but inside I was DYING inside.

"Maybe…Maybe I'm just better off dead…" I turn around to his irrational reply and horror invade me when I saw him falling back from the railing.

I don't know what happened but instantly I reached for him grabbing his coat, unfortunately I felt with him instead of saving him.

SH*T!

"Erza…what are you doing?" "You can't kill yourself, you have to struggle to keep alive and fight! FIGHT FOR ME JELLAL!" he smirks. Oops, please tell me I just did not said that "I mean, for everyone" I said blushing probably a lot. Damn you, stupid Jellal…

As we keep free falling in the sky, he was bothering me with my accidental slip "Sooooo Erza..." he smiles "You liiiiiiiiike me" could this guy be more annoying "No I don't!" "Yes you doooo" "I don't!" "Yes" "NO!" "Yes!" "NO!" "YES!" "NOOO!" Is this guy playing something here? Why is it not clear? I was getting frustrated and shut my eyes trying to clam down.

"NO!" my eyes flash open with the sound of his voice "I SAID YES!" when I saw his childish smile I knew I made the greatest mistake of my life "YOU SAID YES!" damn it…

He uses his Meteor power (of course he had to carry me bride style, there was no other way) to get us back at the balcony and as we fly there he kept mocking at me "I can't believe you felt for that Erza, is like the oldest trick on the book" keep laughing while you can "That doesn't count" I say trying to rescue some of my dignity as we land on the balcony.

I start to leave as soon as he placed me on my feet but he stops me "Hey so…we're okey?" I look back at him "Suuuuure" okey maybe that sounded too sarcastically because he frowned "We're not?" I sigh, this is the last thing I wanted to talk about, damn.

"I'm still confused even though we played and laughed I still don't feel the same around you" I paused to look at his sad expression and then proceed "I don't trust you, I feel like if I give you my back you'll just stab me, I guess all those years I never knew anything about you…" there, I SAID IT! Don't want the truth don't ask. BUT to my surprise he was clam and even smiled.

"Look, I can't blame you, for thinking that you never really knew me at all" he steps closer "Believe me, all does years you were gone, I tried so hard to forget you, I mean we were literally oceans apart! I was slowly going insane…but trying to forget you…nothing ever made me feel so wrong…" he look sincerely at me, I was all shocked, please don't tell me his trying to tell me that just like I **USED TO**…he loves me…

DAMN IT! I'M FROZEN AGAIN! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! Good like that Erza avoid his gaze, c'mon.

"I thought I was protecting you from everything that I went through, but I can't do that anymore" he takes another step and now we are close to each other "So here I am with all my heart, please try to understand" he removes a lock of scarlet hair from my face as I refuse to meet his gaze.

He pulls my chin up with his thumb so I have to look in his deep emerald eyes "I know I let you down, but I'll never gone make that mistake again" slowly leaning in.

OH OW…NOT AGAIN! "You pushed me through and show me how much better I could be" DON'T COME ANY CLOSER JELLAL I'M WARNING YOU!

DANGER! DANGER! C'mon Erza! Show him you're soooo over him! Yeah, you can't let him storm here after everything he has done and say his sorry then everything is back to normal! STOP HIM NOW BEFORE ITS TOO LATE! SHOW HIM YOU'RE STRONG! Who am I kidding…

I close my eyes waiting for the end to come…then I feel his lips…

On my cheek.

Wait, what? I open my eyes to see his smile "Thank you, Erza" what no kiss…? I mean, YEAH! I WIN! You can't beat me Jellal Fernandes!

Satisfied I prepare to leave to my room but he stops me AGAIN "Hey so…we're good now?" he asks innocently and I doubt it a bit but why make him suffer more?

"Yes, we're good" and he comes closer to my face "I think that we should hookup" suuuure I smile "I think that we should not" I push his face away and leave for my room.

"Night Erza" he says, I Iook back at him one more time and smile when I saw his "Good night Jellal…don't overdo it" he gives me his mischievous smile and a +1 appear before he jumps from the balcony and I smile enter my room closing the door behind me I lean to it

"To think that there would ever be a day where we could laugh and make fun of ourselves like this…"

**sigh**


	7. Chapter 7: Pairing,Shipping and Teasing!

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry I took so long, I've been short of creativity but its coming back don't worry :)**

**But seriously...THANKS A LOT!**

**Ash Lite -former EST : Thank you a lot!**

**AnimeLoverxxxsinceBirth : Thanks hahahaha she was really just pushing him so he could fight back, it worked apparently!**

**Guest : That was the idea! But don't hate me! Not yet you'll like this I promise! BTW thank you!**

**Guest : I'm sorry here's next chapter! Thanks very much!**

**YGHYGH : Here'sss the updateee! thank youu!**

**LadySaraHime : Thanks! I promise to update faster sorry!**

**GoldenFairyHeart: Hey! I guess you started to read the story when it had some chapter ahead so I like to thank all the reviews they leave so I'll just answer to all the one you left.**

**2: I have no idea but thanks!**

**3: Thanks I hope so too!**

**4: You can be she probably will...soon...Thank you very much!**

**5: Yeah I know I wanted to make something different with Natsu! Thank you!**

**6: Here's more JERZA! Thanksss!**

**There thanks a lot btw :)**

**minion: It's up now! Thankss!**

**Everyone thank you for following and...favoriting...? the story I'm really really sorry it took so long! I will never do that again I promise and please help me leaving your review so I won't take that long with this sickness off not being able to write! D:**

**Anyway thanks again and I hope you like this chapter!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Pairings, Shippings and Teasing!

What the hell just happened yesterday…

I was laying on my bed just staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything that happened since I came back from that island. Maybe Jellal and I were really meant to be, maybe destiny just made it so hard to test our love, maybe he actually loves me…

Too bad he lost his chance.

I smile satisfied with myself, yeah I'm so over him.

I get out of bed and stretch a little walking to the bathroom to take a long relaxing bath. After 3 hours approximately, I get out and walk to my room and there was a box on my bed with a note on top.

"The Games will have a theme from now on, and today's theme is gladiators. P.S. The outfit is in the box- Makarov" Wow this might actually get pretty cool…

As long as I know gladiators don't wear shirts…

Right?

Hehehe…Anyway I'll just put on this weird custom and go down stairs…

Yeah. I'll do that.

I ran down the stairs to the dining room exited to see shirtless men…I mean to eat, yeah, to have breakfast, uff I'm STARVING!

I open the door and freeze.

THE FREAKING ROOM HAD BEEN COMPLETELY RECONSTRUCTED!

Someone called my name and woke me up my trance state.

"Erza!" it was Lucy, seeing her made me happy "Lucy! How is going?" she smiled "Great! Everything's so great…" she said dreamily, I smirked obviously because of… "Natsu is here!" she whispered overjoyed.

Just as I thought. Lucy had something for Natsu since the first day they met, she wasn't sure what was it and they never really gave it a shot, but when they split and she moved out to the castle with me, she finally realized she was deeply in love with him.

Unfortunately, Lucy is perfectly aware that Natsu is competing to be my husband but I think she is to euphoric about seeing him after all this time she doesn't remember why exactly he is here.

"Breakfast will be ready in any minute" she kept her smile wide and bright "Thanks" she went to the kitchen and I sigh…

I'm so sorry Lucy…

It feels so wrong…I hate this stupid tournament, I can't imagine what all the girls must be feeling like…

They surely hate me…just think about every girl…

First Lucy, she loves Natsu so much and there is a probability he can win this thing, what if he does and we have to get married, it will destroy her!

Next is Juvia, everyone knows how Juvia feels about Gray! By now I surly am on her love rival list. Damn.

Then there is Levy! Everyone knows Gajeel is soooo into Levy! WHY IN HELL WILL HE WANT TO MARRY ME!

Don't even make me say it. Elfman and Evergreen. We all know THEY'VE BEEN DATING! WHAT IS HE TRYING ENTERING ON THIS COMPETITION!

I will love to present Bacchus to Cana, I'm so sure their soul mates! They would love each other so much! They even share the same passions! If you know what I mean…

Okay I know nothing has ever happened between this two but the truth is I will love if something happened! Mirajane and Laxus are just meant to be!

Besides Laxus treats me like a little kid…AND I LOVE MIRAXUS!

Anyway the rest of the participants I'm sure they'll someday find someone someday but surly…

THAT'S NOT ME!

"Erza!" once again a female voice called my name breaking me of the guilt trance, I look up.

Oh boy…

"Mirajane…Cana" my smile distorts "Don't give us that smile! We just came to say you look beautiful!" "Yeah! We chose today's theme!" Cana said, hmm… "I do like this white-greek-like-dress and the golden leaf crown was a nice gesture with the other accessories too, thank you" I still had this suspicious look on my face.

"C'mon don't give us that look" Cana said but there was something weird on their faces, just like when they're teasing me about…

"It's not like we're teasing you about last night romantic talk in the balcony with Jellal!" Oh you didn't Mirajane "It was so not romantic! I put that guy right in his place" they burst into laughter and I blush madly "Sure by jumping out the balcony to save his ass right?" you'll regret that later Cana, but right now I have to control myself. Breathe in, out, in, out, in…

"And that kiss!" Mirajane continued the teasing, I have to stop them before this gets out of hand. I start retreating.

"First, I'm soooooo over that guy" they look incredulous at each other which made me explain myself further "and second, EVERYONE knows that stolen kisses don't count" I turn around satisfied with my explanation but I bump into someone, losing my balance I fall…

But there was no crash, I open my eyes…

HELL NO NOT AGAIN!

"Erza…" his strong arms caught me instantly. He was close to me, and getting closer, and closer, HEY THAT'S TOO CLOSE! I'M WARINING YOU! I'M THE PRINCESS OF FIORE AND I ORDER YOU TO STOP! DON'T YOU DARE COME ANY CLOSER JELLAL FERNANDES! I MEAN IT! STOP!

He stops right before our lips touch.

Fuuuff that was close.

TOO CLOSE! Damn it!

"You're right, you're always right" his breath tickling my face "Am I? I mean…Yeah!" HELL YEAH! "Stealing kisses doesn't count" It totally doesn't! "It doesn't" "It was lame" "It was" "Next time I'll let you know" this is so cool I have him eating of my hand "Anytime" I could hear him braging me all day if he wanted to.

Our lips were so close I felt a smile curve his lips "Like NOW?" I feel so confident! "Sure thing!" …wait out of curiosity...what was he saying after the 'I was right' thing? "You're sure?" oh oww…what have you got yourself into Erza! What should I say?! "Ummm…I guess…"

Our lips connected in perfect unison just like if they were molded to be with each other…

WHAT THE F*CK I'M I SAYING!


	8. Chapter 8: Second Day Begins

I'm sorry it took so long again! High School is tougher than it looks!

Thank yous

**Arcobaleno-lover: Hey sorry I took so long! but thanks for being there from the beginning! **

**awesomgirl69: Ow just you wait for the next chapter of the second day, you'll love them! Thank You!**

**Guest: Thank you! **

**AshNa 6: Thanks, I hope this one is too!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Guys thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following! I'm really sorry I take so much time updating, the thing is I broke my thumb and its been tough but now that everything is better I'll try to update sooner, so sorry guys!**

**PLEASE! Let me now anything you'll liked of hated or ideas!**

**You make me really happy guy keep it up and lets make this last forever!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Second Day Begins!

After a long long long time I come back to my senses and push him off me, getting up with the little dignity I have left.

"What's wrong with you!?" I asked 'full of anger' "I thought we agreed you were so dumb and stupid for stealing me a kiss and you wouldn't do it again!" Jellal, Mirajane and Cana burst into laughter…hard.

Suddenly everyone in the room was surrounding us. And by Everyone I mean all the people inside the castle!

"What's so funny!?" why aren't they taking this seriously! "You said it was fine!" Cana said, of course she made it up "I would never-" Mirajane took a voice recorder out of nowhere and our voices started sounding in the tape.

'"Next time I'll let you know" "Anytime" "Like NOW?" "Sure thing!" "You're sure?" "Ummm…I guess…"'

The tape finishes and everybody stares at me, I'm as red as my hair by now but not a move not a sound.

Out of the blue a +1 appears over Jellal's head and the approving sound comes.

Oh oww…

All the participants glare at Jellal that was looking above his head to the shiny number, he looked at me with a big smile and then all the male population present jumped over him starting a big fight.

I stared at the huge fighting ball a few meters away from me, legs, heads and punches coming out of it occasionally.

"Sooo Erza…" Cana caught my attention and immediately I knew what was coming. Damn it!

"You liiiiiiike him!" Mirajane rolled her tongue like happy does.

WHICH IS SO ANNOYING BY THE WAY!

"No I don't" I said crossing my arms and going for my seat on the table, ignoring the fight and the maids, and everyone.

I mean seriously, we just can't be together! It's not meant to be! Destiny doesn't want to!

…And I don't want it too…I think…

DEFENITLY NOT!

"Breakfast time!" Lucy's voice caught my attention as she and the rest of the maids came with the plates.

THANK GOD I'M STARVING!

The second the plates were placed on the table…

Everything happened again…

I found myself sitting on my chair, my plate on my lap, and the eyes that watched me were coming from the men sitting on the floor.

Eighteen shirtless men in brown leather skirts and sandals in front of me.

We eat silently.

After I finish eating, I stand and almost instantly Jellal runs to me and throws me over his shoulder carrying me out against my will!

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE, CHEAP LUGGAGE! GET ME DOWN NOW!" I hit his board…muscular…back…

VERY MAD MY THE WAY!

"Hey! That hurts! Stop it!" he said laughing but neither placing me down nor stopping. Tired of fighting I give up and 'enjoy' the ride, I look up and find a stamped of men running after this bastard.

"Their right behind you, you know?" I asked just a tiny bit alarmed "Yeah that's the point!" this guy… "When they catch you they'll rip you apart" I advert, but obviously he's just too cool to worry, aren't you Jellal?

"Isn't exciting!" wow he's actually waiting for that to happen.

He kicks the door open and continue to run to the flying-stage-thing, our pursuers were getting very close "Natsu!" Natsu was the first in line if you could call it that… "Erza!" he extended his hand, I reached for it, we were about to touch when I heard Jellal's laugh…

He stopped completely.

I could see the horrorized expressions of the men that couldn't stop in time reflected in my own.

There was a massive collision.

Jellal and I and everyone went flying in the air, I landed in the stage face down, right above me landed Jellal and after him…

ALL THE REST!

"It didn't go the way I planned" he was really REALLY close to me, I could hardly breathe…

AND NOT BECAUSE WE WERE SUPER CLOSE! BUT, BECAUSE I WAS BEING CRASHED BY 18 MEN!

…and some count as double persons…

"Shut up, it went exactly as you planned!" I tried to sound as angry but it was kind of, **KIND OF, **funny.

He laugh and kissed my cheek, I blushed lightly but a small smile escaped my lips and then I heard the +1 sound again. The rest of the men made war cries. I laughed again and so did he.

"You're so going to get killed one of these days" I say playfully and he laughs nervously, then we both laugh again.

Who would have thought we would laugh like this again…

We reach the arena and once again it explodes in cheers when the stage-like-flying-machine lands.

"Give it up for the Princess of Fiore and her Fiancés!" yeiiiiiii we arrived now everyone get the F*CK OFF ME.

THANK YOU.

I stand up, well more like they raise me to my feet and start shaking off the dirt on my body. I hate this! There's just too many hands touching me…

AND THAT DOESN'sT SOUND DIRTY AT ALL YOU DIRTY PERVS!

…Kidding hehehe…

"Seems like someone had a tough ride" the crowd laughs, that was not funny at all.

Man this is annoying!

"Get off me!" I order hitting their hands with my palms and they stop. Finally stop.

"Gentlemen this way please" they so called 'gentlemen' move to the center of the arena.

I wonder what will happen today…

"Okay! First of all, today magic is strictly prohibit" WHAT!? "WHAT!?" the competitors mimic my thoughts and I can't say I blame them this IS a magic competition after all…isn't it?

"Gladiators didn't use magic" good point…still… "What's wrong with you gramps!" "Yeah! I didn't participate for this!" "Yeah!" "This sucks!" "Yeah" are they rebelling or what?

"My games my decision!" they all pouted like little kids, which made me smile a tinny bit "Well with that cleared out" he left the sentence hanging and the arena started shaking and soon after it split in two and a big table with equipment came out.

"Each one of you may take a sword and a shield, or two swords or two shields, that's your call" they ran to the table for the equipment and soon after were ready for the first event of the day.

"Now that you'll are ready, we'll start with the surprise event this time!" it's not a surprise now.

"Let's begin!"

The table is underground and the arena starts shaking again but this time the floor where the participants were opens making them fall. Out of the ground where the floor split a gigantic mountain starts showing.

You could see the men holding to the mountain-tower-thing with their lives.

It's so much fun seeing their troubled and scared expressions…

Yes! I enjoy peoples sufferings, got a problem?

"You'll must reach one of the four platforms which are located along the mountain" soooo let's see there's one in the middle, two are like ¾ on the mountain and the last one is at the very top.

"If you fall…Good luck!"

Now the mountain is surrounded by fire…well that scary, oh and the mountain is being slowly consumed by it! How exciting!

I can't wait for Jellal to win this thing and kiss me again…

I mean…

I CAN'T WAIT FOR JELLAL TO FALL AND BURN TO ASHES!

Well maybe just a little toasted would be okay too…

DAMN IT! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!


	9. Chapter 9: You can do it!

**I'm so sorry it took so long!**

**Here are my thank yous! Really Thank You!**

**Acobaleno-lover : Thank You so very much! I love to make people laugh and smile that's my goal in life, thank you for being part of my goal and dream in life! :DDDD**

**AnimeLoverxxxSinceBirth : Thanks that's what's all about to make you all laugh I'm so glad its working! :DDDD**

**Guest 1 : Thank Thanks I hope you read this and have a good laugh again!:)))**

**Guest 2 : Thank You! You'll be very interested in what comes ahead if you think Jellal will get away with everything *evil smile***

**AshNa : Thanks A lot! It happens to me all the time too! They totally don't get our feelings! Anyway thank you thank you!:DDDD**

** 6 : Thanks! I like making the story this way because I actually do this when I'm with the boy I like *giggles* Thank You! :DDDD**

**Night Kaida: Thank you a lot for your review! And off course you can use anything from here you like! My only reason for existing is to make people smile and laugh, I'll love for all of you to extend your laughter to anyone! Feel free really, its my pleasure! Like they say in my country "Con Confianza!" Thanks thanks a lot for real! :)))))**

**I wanted to thank you all for your reviews and also all those who favorite and follow the story, you are the only reason why I keep writing and are a true and real inspiration for me. Please keep it up with all you do and share your happiness with everyone around you please.**

**I promise I'll update faster its just that High School is so much homework! Anyway Thanks again and please please let me know anything you want really. Thank and I'll wait for your review! See ya! :))))))**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: You can do it!

It's so much fun to watch their sweaty and troubled faces!

I mean come on! They're right there climbing a mountain for their lives without using any magic so they could probably die…

And just to marry me.

Wow…

And look who is winning! None other than Jellal Fernandes!

Damn it.

"The first competitors have arrived to a platform" What? When did that happened! "And the Princess didn't notice!" I look around disorientated as the crowd goes 'ohhhhh' "Don't be so harsh, she was too busy looking at our favorite bad-ass JELLAL FERNANDES!" oh my god! Oh my god! I'm on the lacrima screen and my face is all red!

Jellal looks down at me and projects his bright beautiful smile…that I hate so much!

And the crowd booms! Which made me blush even more!

Thank you!

Stupid Jellal.

"The first ones that gave up were…Orga, Ichiya, Lyon and Sting!" WHAT! No way! "And more people have given up!" What's going on! "Rogue, Jura, Eve, Elfman, Loke on one of the last platforms and Gajeel, Rufus, Ren, Bachuss, Hibiki on the other one!" Wait that means Jellal, Natsu, Gray and Laxus are left…

Oh boy…

The fire was getting close to them, sweating like pigs and fighting for their lives…

Kidding.

Ha ha…ha

I need a break.

Suddenly Natsu slips and falls, my heart had this tiny heart attack but he manages to grab from Jellal's foot.

Jellal made a face and started to go down slower because of Natsu's weight.

Gray watches the scene and suddenly jumps on Laxus back making him go down too and loose the small advantage he had gained.

That's low Gray…

Gray starts to climb over Laxus's back, which is not awkward at all, and stands over his shoulders, taking the lead.

"THAT'S IT GRAY YOU CAN DO IT!" I scream and the crowd goes wild…

The camera immediately focused on Jellal, which was so annoying because I mean seriously what are they trying to imply by focusing on him every time I cheer someone else! This is a fair and square competition that anyone of the contestants may win, so I have to be partial with everyone!

Well…with some exceptions…well a lot of exceptions…

FREEDOM OF EXPRESSION!

Freedom…

Jellal…

Anyway…

The camera was on his face and he had this evil plan face on…

What is he planning to do…?

He jumped on Laxus's foot making him let go and they all fell to the burning abysm…

BUT!

Jellal drew his sword and nailed it on the wall hanging from it with his both hands, Gray grabbed his feet, Laxus grabbed from Gray's foot and…

The crowd and I and everyone present went…

'AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!'

When Laxus grabbed Natsu's vest to save him!

"Quickly! Someone give me a sword!" Jellal screamed "We ain't giving you anything!" "Yeah! Who do you think you are!" "Yeah!" they go down a little and Natsu's feet are almost on fire.

"It's hot in here!" "Give him a sword!" "Sword's coming up!" Natsu drew his sword "Jellal!" he threw the sword up.

This is so intense!

Jellal released one hand, which made them go down again and scream, but he caught the sword, nailing it on the solid rock, making the fall slow down, but he quickly started climbing back using the swords as ice picks.

I watched amazed his very toned muscular back and arms making such immense force…

Not that it surprises me at all.

"Make it stop!" Natsu screamed morbidly and dizzy due to his motion sickness "He's not a vehicle!" "I'm not a vehicle!" I could see Lauxs being affected too and his grip on Natsu was growing weak.

"Hang on! We can do it!" Jellal murmured barely audibly, he was doing so much effort, his teeth were clenched and his eyes shut tightly as they fell a little again.

The fire was coming closer and closer "C'mon you can do it!" Gray encouraged "C'mon!" that was Laxus.. "You can do it!" Natsu…

"WE CAN DO IT!" the crowd cheered so loud when Jellal said those words and he climbed and climbed until was almost at the edge of the mountain.

"Natsu!" Natsu wasn't able to do anything due to his motion sickness "Laxus! Throw him over!" "He can't do it Jellal!" Gray shouted "You can do it!" Natsu landed on the top of the mountain and immediately got to his feet to help the others.

"Laxus climb over us!" Jellal ordered, Laxus threw Natsu to the top of the mountain and proceeded to climb over Gray and Jellal too, Natsu shook the dizziness and helped Laxus to reach the top.

This is crazy! It's like watching a movie!

My super happy and childish smile started to fade when I heard Jellal's voice.

"Gray!" I sensed the tiredness and knew exactly what was about to happen, he was tense and panting hard taking lung-full breaths.

Without realization and acting on its will, my body stood from where I sat.

Gray made it…

…but Jellal was tired and his head was down…

The terror was evident in my eyes as I saw his sweaty hand slowly slipping from the sword's handle.

"JELLALLLLL!"

I swear it wasn't me who shouted his name!

It was a magical force that possessed my body in that instant and made me do it!

I will never-

A reaching hand appeared on the camera lacrima catching everyone's attention.

I know that reaching hand!

Natsu!

Natsu had his insignia childish smile as his reaching hand extended in front of Jellal.

Nodding his head, Natsu smiled again and also with a nod and a smile, Jellal took his hand.

Gray and Laxus raised them both and with that the last four participants were safe and sound on top of the hill.

A wide smile formed in my face as the crowd blew in emotions and feeling.

"We have the winners!" Makarov announced and +5 appeared over their heads, looking proudly at each other and grabbing hands they raised them together making the crowd go booming!

Okay, I must admit that was fantastic.

The fire disappeared and reviled the other participants safe and sound as well. Obviously! They gave up!

The mountain started sinking as the men above it jumped down with lots of style and charm.

With a few exceptions obviously…

*cough* *cough* Ichiya *cough* Elfman *cough* *cough* I'm sorry this sickness is killing me.

"Hold it, hold it" the king said making everything go silent "Now that this event is over, we are coming down to the main event" WHAT! That wasn't the main event! No way! It was EPIC.

'I thought to myself what the f*ck' expression was seen by my daddy and said "The motive for this challenge was to from teams, teams that will compete together in the main event"

Everyone went like 'Ohhhhhhhh'

Well…that was new…

"The fourth team conformed by Orga, Ichiya, Lyon and Sting will be named…

'The Creamy Ice Creams'!" I burst into laughter like everyone present making them blush madly.

The King removed a tear from his eyes from his previous LOL "For the third team, integrants Gajeel, Rufus, Ren, Bachuss, Hibiki…

'The Fluffy Cakes!'" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The stadium LOL incredibly once again, shedding tears of joy and laughter.

Recovering his breath, he continued "For team number 2, Rogue, Jura, Eve, Elfman, Loke…

'The Chubby Maker Cookies!'" I swear this time there was an earthquake that could be felt even from another plant!

Well, that's not possible…

But it'll be totally awesome!

Earth came back to its normal rotation-not-trembling-state as the King prepared to say the name of the final team.

"The final team, the only ones ever able to reach the top of the hill, give it up for Jellal Fernandes, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Laxus Dreyar!

'THE ULTIMATE SUPER DREAMY CHOCOLATY BROWNIES!'" intensive and expolsive cheers came from the public cheering so intensely for their heroes and I must admit they deserve those cheers so I felt so generous because of their effort that I joined to the cheering, obviously without losing my cool.

I clapped my hands like the delicate princess I was and allowed myself a small smile like saying 'Don't bad, not bad'

I know, I'm awesome, don't worry. ;)

"I'll explain the next even" he smiled as the crowd grew impatient "Now, now don't get all pouty, this next event is highly dangerous." 'Ohhhh's' were hear as curiosity invaded every mind present.

"This event is called Steal the Flag and is divided in two phases, the first one, first of all there is no flag" everyone is like 'seriously?' and he responds with a face like 'true story' "Each team has a captain and each captain has a key, the team that gets all the keys will pass on to the second phase" the arena starts to shake and the floor opens once again but this time a gigantic old mansion comes out.

We all go 'WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW' and Makarov smirks like 'I know, I know'

"The second phase is the dangerous part here cause, the mansion has two doors. One requires 1 keys and inside you'll find a ferocious creature from ancient times!" murmurs from the crowd began "BUT! Behind the other door an evil-ferocious-demon-beast that could destroy a whole city, no…a whole mountain with one kick waits for his next victim, for those who'll fight the evil-ferocious-demon-beast that could destroy a whole city and whole mountain with one kick I only have something to say..." he took a moment "…May the odds be ever on your favor…"

WHAT'S WITH ALL THE HUNGER GAMES PROMOTON!

JUST BECAUSE THE SECOND MOVIE IS COMING OUT SO VERY SOON, B*TCH PLEASE.

WHO AM I KIDDING I LOVE THE HUNGER GAMES!

GO KATNISS! GO KATNISS!

Anyway…

I CANT WAIT FOR NEXT CHALLENGE IT WILL BE SO AWESOME THE FIGHT THEN THE OTHER FIGHT!

THIS IS SO COOL!

I LOVE JELLAL!

…

I MEAN…

Ummm….I love strawberry cheese cake…yeah that should work…

I LOVE STRAWBERRY CHEESE CAKE!

Sorry about before my tongue got tied you know similar words.

My bad, my bad

I LOVE JE…STRAWBERRY CHEESE CAKE!

I need a break…


End file.
